


First Christmas

by allmylovefor_FF



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mild Smut, and other warehouse agents, mentioned Christina, somewhere season4
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovefor_FF/pseuds/allmylovefor_FF
Summary: 크리스마스를 준비하는 마이카와 헬레나
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Kudos: 3





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening somewhere in season4, Myka and Helena together as a lover.  
>   
> I've recently had a crash of Bering and Wells, and I stan these two love birds, so just write to celebrate Christmas. And I'm busy so I can't ask for a translation. Please use the translator, I always read all fics in this way :)  
> They're a very little expression of smut, so I choose the 'M' rate.  
> Title reference from the song 'Last Christmas'. Yup, I'm really not good at making the title.  
> Eng is not my first language.  
>   
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

  


B&B는 크리스마스 준비로 분주하다. 피트와 스티브는 외벽을 장식하고 있었고, 클라우디아는 슈퍼-멋진 공연이 있다며 일찍이 시내로 떠났다. 레나는 음식준비를 도맡아 하고 있었고, 아티는 휴일이지만 회의 중이었다. 그렇게 헬레나와 마이카 둘이서 실내 장식에 여념이 없었다. 작은 LED 전구가 잔뜩 달린 줄을 풀어내며 마이카가 묻는다.

“19세기에 크리스마스는 어땠어?”

“뭐, 그때도 캐롤과 케이크가 가득했어. 이렇게 열심히 꾸미지는 않았지만 말이야. 나는 종교를 그다지 믿는 편은 아니었지만, 그래도 꽤 큰 행사였지. 크리스티나의 이름만 봐도 알 수 있잖아.”

“그렇네. 그거 당신이 지은 이름은 아니지?”

헬레나는 고개를 절레절레 저으며 풀린 줄을 들고 조금씩 마이카에게 건네고, 마이카는 테이프로 벽난로 주위에 둘러가며 전구를 하나씩 붙인다.

“부모님의 의견이었어. 나는 알렉산드라 같은 이름을 짓고 싶었는데 말이야.”

“아, 수호자라는 뜻이지. 크리스티나보다 훨씬 더 잘 어울렸을 것 같아.”

“맞아. 아, 그리고 찰스 디킨스의 크리스마스 캐럴이 크리스티나가 가장 좋아하는 크리스마스 시즌 책이었지.”

“자기 엄마가 쓴 책 보다?”

“내 책들은 크리스마스엔 다소 어울리지 않는 거 알잖아, 자기야.”

“그건 그래.”

조명 다음으로 작은 산타 모형을 장식하면서 마이카는 고개를 끄덕인다. 타임머신이나 투명인간 같은 걸 이 때에 읽기엔 좀 그렇지. 붉은 양말 주머니가 달린 가랜드를 붙이던 헬레나는 뭔가 떠올랐다는 듯 손뼉을 친다.

“그러고 보니 그런 적도 있었지. 아마 크리스티나가 5살 때쯤이었을 거야. 크리스마스에 아침 식사가 끝나고서 나한테 조용히 와서 물어보더라고. ‘엄마, 어젯밤에 찰스 삼촌이 내 방에 다녀갔어요.’ ‘밤에? 깨어 있었니,아가?’ ‘인기척에 깼는데 왠지 부르면 안 될 것 같아 보여서 자는 척을 하고 있었거든요. 산타 옷을 입고 제 방에 선물을 두고 있었어요.’”

“와우, 찰스가 산타인 걸 5살 때 벌써 알았다는 이야기야?”

“그랬다니까. 속으로 얼마나 놀랬는지. 그래도 찰스 삼촌을 위해서 모르는 척 해달라고했어. 그러니까 이렇게 대답했지.’나만 믿어요, 엄마! 찰스 삼촌이 절대 모르게 할게요.’”

“귀엽고 똑똑하네.”

“맞아. 크리스티나가 살아있었으면 분명히 자기를 좋아했을 거라고 믿어.”

딸을 떠올리는 헬레나의 얼굴은 항상 아픔이 배어 나왔다. 이제는 분노와 복수심은 사그라들었지만, 여전히 타인의 손에 어린 딸을 잃은 그 고통은 옅어질 수가 없는 것이었다. 마이카는 꾸미다 말고 손을 뻗어 헬레나의 까만 머리칼을 귀 뒤로 넘겨준다. 그 손길에 담긴 위로와 애정을 느낄 수 있어 헬레나는 미소를 짓는다.

“나도 크리스티나를 내 딸처럼 사랑했을 거야.”

“당신은 정말 좋은 엄마가 됐을 거라고 믿어, 마이카.”

‘엄마’라는 말이 한없이 멀게만 생각됐는데, 헬레나의 입에서 나오니 그렇게 먼일도 아닌 것 같이 느껴진다. 아이를 꼭 키우고 싶은 건 아니었지만, 그게 헬레나라면. 뺨을 감싸는 마이카의 손을 붙잡고 헬레나는 손바닥에 키스를 남긴다. 그 간지러움에 살짝 어깨를 움츠리긴 했지만, 엄지를 뻗어 헬레나의 입술을 한번 쓸어본다. 아무도 없는 지금이 제일 좋은 기회라, 두 사람은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 입술을 맞댄다. 이미 수십번도 더 맞닿았건만, 늘 처음인 것처럼 두근거리고 절로 미소가 피어난다. 마이카는 다른 손도 들어 헬레나의 양 볼을 감싸 쥐고, 헬레나는 마이카의 허리를 끌어안는다. 입이 벌어지며 키스는 더 깊어져 가고, 누가 들어오는 것도 모르게 서로에게 정신이 팔려있다.

“B&B에서 키스 금지!!”

입으로 경고음을 내며 팔을 휘젓는 피트 때문에 떨어졌지만, 일부러 놀리듯 쪽 쪽 하는 소리를 내며 작은 키스를 이어간다. 피트는 고개를 내저으며 팔짱을 낀다.

“아가씨들, 방을 잡아!”

“여기가 우리 집인데 어딜 가라고?”

“미스터 피트, 오늘 밤에 조심하는 게 좋을 거야.”

마이카는 눈썹을 치켜올리고 헬레나는 짓궂은 미소를 보인다. 그러고선 두 사람의 입술이 다시 한번 맞닿으면 피트의 얼굴이 한층 더 일그러진다.

“스티브, 얘네가 지금 나 놀리는 거 맞지?”

“전 아무 말도 안 할게요.”

“뭐?? 넌 내 편을 들어줘야 하는 거 아니야?”

피트는 완전 배신이라는 얼굴로 그를 돌아보면, 스티브는 그저 어깨를 으슥여 보인다. 요원들끼리 연애 금지라는 조항을 만들어 달라고 엄마한테 말해야겠어. 피트는 그렇게 중얼거리며 휙 떠난다. 그 뒷모습을 보고 세 사람은 웃음이 터졌다.

“오, 피트. 어쩌다 저렇게 됐을까?”

“그건 아마도 자기야, 우리가 서로에게 빠지고 나서부터가 아닐까?”

“말이 되네. 역시 당신은 천재야.”

서로를 사랑스러워 죽겠다는 눈으로 바라보는 걸 지켜보던 스티브는 순간 헬레나의 말을 떠올린다.

“잠깐, H.G.아까 오늘 밤에 조심하라고 한 건....그러니까 둘이.....?”

검지로 둘을 가리켜 보이자 헬레나는 스티브에게 고개를 끄덕여 보이고, 마이카는 헬레나의 옆에서 허리를 끌어안고 어깨에 머리를 기댄다.

“아....오! 그러니까, 진짜로 오늘 밤이라는 얘기죠?”

“귀마개가 필요할지도 몰라. 마이카가 생각보다 목청이 좋으니까.”

“헬레나!!”

마이카는 헬레나의 말에 얼굴을 붉히면서도 부정은 않는다. 스티브는 양손을 들고 여기서 벗어나야겠다며 피트가 사라진 곳을 따라간다. 그가 사라지자마자 마이카는 휙 떨어진다.

“왜 그랬어?”

“틀린 말도 아니잖아, 자기야. 여기가 방음이 잘 안된다는 건 누구나 다 아는 사실이지.”

“방음 역할을 하는 아티팩트라도 찾아야겠어.”

마이카는 한숨을 쉬며 함께 얼굴을 쓸어내린다. 이번엔 헬레나가 마이카를 껴안고 키스를 남긴다. 그 뻔뻔함에 어이가 없다는 얼굴로 흘겨보지만, 모르는 척 일부러 더 허리를 숙여서 올려다보며 눈을 깜박이고 웃어 보인다.

“얼른 장식을 마무리해야 하지 않을까, 내 사랑?”

“그냥 이렇게 넘어갈 생각 하지 마.”

“오늘 밤을 기대할게, 자기.”

고개를 절레절레 흔들면서도 결국에는 마이카도 웃음이 터지고 만다. 정말 이 사람을 어쩌면 좋을까. 제가 준비한 크리스마스 선물이 떠올라, 헬레나를 제대로 놀라게 해줄 수 있을 거라고 확신했기 때문이기도 하고. 이렇게 사랑스러운 얼굴로 쳐다보면 화가 나다가도 식어버리기 때문인 것도 있고. 어쩄든 일단은 헬레나의 말대로 장식부터 끝내기로 한다. 흩어졌던 식구들이 하나둘 모이고 다들 식탁에 둘러앉는다. 레나의 요리가 나오자 모두들 환호하며 음식 먹기에 여념이 없고, 그렇게 크리스마스이브의 저녁이 무르익어간다.

-

다들 알아서 눈치껏 빠져주고, B&B에는 다시 마이카와 헬레나, 둘만이 남았다. 계단을 올라가면서도 연신 키스를 이어가느라 방까지 가는데도 한참이 걸린다. 겨우 방문을 열고 들어가 동시에 침대에 쓰러지면 웃음이 터진다. 옷가지가 하나둘 사라지고 살과 살이 부드럽게 맞붙으면 기분 좋게 목을 울리는 목소리가 흘러나온다. 다리 사이로 유려하게 움직이는 손은, 두 사람이 같은 움직임으로 서로의 중심부에 닿으면 뜨거운 숨이 퍼진다. 그러면서도 웃음은 끊이지가 않고 촉촉하게 젖은 안으로 밀려들어 가면 다시금 입술이 부딪힌다. 천천히 시작해서 점점 속도가 빨라지면 빨라질수록 애닳는 소리도 커져간다. 까만 머리와 곱슬머리가 이리저리 흔들리고, 동시에 정상을 찍고 내려오면 땀에 밴 몸이 한층 더 가까이 밀착된다. 그렇게 마주 누워서 호흡을 가다듬으며 마이카는 헬레나의 이마에 입을 맞춘다.

“내 인생에 최고의 크리스마스를 보내는 것 같아.”

“정말? 내가 똑같은 말을 한다면 식상할까, 자기?”

으으응, 마이카는 고개를 저으며 들러붙은 머리칼을 떼어준다. 헬레나는 살짝 몸을 돌려 긴 팔로 서랍장에서 뭔가를 꺼낸다. 마이카가 흘긋 보니 익숙한 모양이라 단번에 알아볼 수 있는 그 물건이 헬레나의 손에 쥐여져 있다.

“내가 없을 때 많은 사람을 구하고 명을 다했다고 들었지. 이번엔 좀 더 튼튼하게 만들었어.”

갈고리 총. 헬레나가 마이카의 목숨을 처음으로 구한 날이자, 마이카에게 제일 처음으로 남긴 선물이었다. 예전에 엘리베이터에서 섭정들과 아티, 그리고 자신의 목숨을 구하고 결국엔 끊어져 버린 갈고리 총이 내심 아쉬웠는데, 그때 그 모습과 비슷하면서도 조금 더 세련된 디자인이었다. 마이카는 총신을 한번 쓸어본다.

“내가 어떻게 잊겠어. 지금 와서야 하는 말이지만 사실 이때도 난 당신을 마음에 들어 했던 것 같애.”

“그거참 영광이야.”

헬레나는 웃으며 마이카의 입술에 작은 키스를 남긴다. 마이카는 갈고리 총을 한쪽에 잘 놔두고, 이번엔 제가 준비한 선물을 가져온다. 마이카의 양손에 가려져 잘 보이지 않으니 헬레나는 한쪽 눈썹만 치켜올린다.

“헬레나, 내가 준비한 크리스마스 선물은 사실 꽤 오래전부터 당신 몰래 준비했던 거야. 그만큼 오랜 시간이 걸렸고, 신중하게 고른 선물이라는 걸 알아줬으면 해.”

헬레나는 전혀 감이 오지 않는다는 듯 어리둥절하지만, 그래도 마이카의 말에 가만히 고개만 끄덕여준다.

“나랑......결혼해 줄래?”

“....결혼???”

마이카의 입에서 나온 결혼이라는 단어에 헬레나는 정말로 놀란 얼굴이다. 마이카의 손에서 나타난 건 작은 우단 상자였다. 그 상자를 열면 작게 다이아몬드가 장식된 반지가 모습을 드러낸다.

“이런 차림으로 말을 하는 게 조금 부끄럽긴 하지만, 그래도 오늘 꼭 하고 싶었어. 이게 쉬운 일은 절대 아닐 거라는 거 잘 알아. 웨어하우스의 요원으로서, 그리고 결혼은 아니지만 딸이 있었던 당신에게는 더욱 어렵겠지. 하지만 전부터 당신과 함께 가정을 만들고 싶다는 생각을 했어. 크리스티나의 이야기를 할 때 당신의 모습은 아픔이 있기도 했지만 정말 행복해 보였거든. 내가 한 번 더 그 행복을 만들어 주고 싶다고 생각했어. 또 다른 끝없는 경이로움의 세계를 당신과 함께하고 싶어서.”

“마이카, 난.....”

좀처럼 눈물을 잘 보이지 않던 헬레나는 주체할 수 없을 정도로 흐르는 눈물에 말을 잇지 못한다. 마이카는 그 눈물을 손가락으로 닦아주곤 반지를 꺼내어 들어 보인다. 헬레나는 반지와 마이카를 번갈아 쳐다보면서 웃는다.

“당연, 당연하지 자기야.”

“아, 혹시나 거절하면 어쩌나 했어.”

마이카는 한숨을 내쉬고 웃으면서 헬레나의 손가락에 반지를 끼워준다. 헬레나는 애써 벅차오른 감정을 진정시키며 반지를 내려다본다. 손을 몇 번 쥐었다 펴보기도 하고, 가끔씩 제가 그러했듯 엄지손가락으로 돌려도 본다.

“난 그냥.....내가 누군가와 결혼을 할 수 있을 거라고는 생각을 전혀 못 했어.”

“그래, 사람들에게 네가 사실은 150살 먹은 공상과학 소설의 아버지인 H.G.웰스라고 어떻게 말하겠어.”

마이카가 농담을 던지자 헬레나도 웃음을 터트리며 다시 마이카를 바라본다.

“그것도 물론 그렇지만, 사실은 두려웠어. 또 크리스티나처럼 사랑하는 누군가를 잃을까 봐. 그렇지만 그게 당신이라면 마이카, 난 무섭지 않아. 여태까지 그래왔듯이 내 목숨을 대신해서라도 자기를 지킬 테니까.”

“그리고 난 당신을 지켜주고 말이지.”

마이카는 붉은 입술에 입을 맞추고 부드럽게 콧등을 부빈다. 헬레나는 반지 낀 손으로 마이카의 볼을 감싼다. 마이카는 아까의 헬레나가 그러했듯 손바닥에 키스를 남긴다. 손가락에 반짝이는 반지에도 입을 맞추면 헬레나의 웃음소리가 퍼진다. 그 손을 꼭 잡으며 헬레나의 품으로 파고들어, 가슴 위로 입술이 내려앉는다.

“난 당신 거고, 당신은 내 거야. 이 세상이 끝날 때까지.”

“웰스와 베링, 퍼즐을 풀고 세상을 구하는 거지. 그러면 세상은 안전해질 테고, 우리는 영원히 함께 할 거야, 내 사랑.”

“베링과 웰스야.”

“아무렴.”

헬레나는 눈썹을 한번 올려 보이곤 품에 안긴 마이카를 끌어안는다. 단단한 팔이 허리에 둘러지는 걸 느끼며 작게 속삭인다.

“메리 크리스마스, 자기야. 사랑해.”

“나도 사랑해.”

마이카의 대답에는 벌써 잠이 묻어난다. 미소를 지으며 헬레나도 눈을 감았고, 조용히 눈이 내리는 창밖의 달빛이 두 사람을 은은하게 비추고 있었다.

  


fin.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about Helena's other gift(the first edition of 'Time Machine'), but this part is making my work comedy so I delete it. Helena gift that book the next morning and Myka really impressed.  
>   
> I don't know how the translator will work so I just added some guides.  
>   
> '마이카' is Myka. '헬레나' is Helena. '피트' is Pete. '스티브' is Steve. '클라우디아' is Claudia. '레나' is Leena. '아티' is Artie. '크리스티나' is Christina.  
> '자기야' is Darling or Dearest.  
> '우리 집' is Our Home.  
> '마이카가 생각보다 목청이 좋으니까' is close to 'Myka has a loud voice than you think'. Helena just teases her because Myka had to almost scream when they are in bed together. ;)  
> '으으응' is the expression sound of meaning 'no', like 'uh-uh'.  
> '갈고리 총' is Grappler.  
> '당연하지 자기야' is 'of course, Darling'.  
> '아무렴' is close to 'I agree'. It's a positive expression.  
>   
> After Myka said “방음 역할을 하는 아티팩트라도 찾아야겠어.”(I found an artifact for act deafening), Helena’s reaction express Gaia to Lucretia in Spartacus, This GIF.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
